


so the bar is where i go

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Hook-Up, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Not a fan of hook-up apps, Sinara takes the oldfashioned route: A stranger in the bar.





	so the bar is where i go

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'one night stand'

Sinara was swirling the rest of her drink around in her glass absently, wondering whether she should just call it a night. Her wingman was too busy making eyes at one of the bartenders to be of any use and there weren’t a lot of new people in the bar in the first place. She didn’t like hooking up with regulars because that meant she would be bound to run into them again, which really wasn’t what she was looking for.

She scowled at the back of her friend’s head, downed the rest of her drink, and was about to get up when someone sidled up next to her.

“May I?”he asked with an incline of his head towards the empty bar stool next to hers.

She gave him a quick once over then nodded. He was far too well dressed for a place like this; he looked like he’d just stepped off a red carpet somewhere. He must have only just arrived because she would have spotted him already otherwise - more pretty than handsome, with a shy smile and impossibly blue eyes, though she’d wager the eyeliner had something to do with them being so noticeable.

He settled on the barstool, long fingers fiddling with the stem of his cocktail glass.“Do you want a refill?”

“Sure.” She pushed her glass closer to the nearest barkeeper wordlessly, knowing full well Piper would have a go at her about it the next time she was in but not caring right then. It might distract her from asking too many questions about the pretty boy in the expensive suit.“I’m Sinara.”

“Kasius,”he said, following her lead and not offering a surname. He did, however, offer his hand. His skin was soft, his grip firm, and Sinara held for a moment longer than a handshake really should last.

* * *

She hadn’t come to the bar in search of conversation but Kasius turned out to be quite the storyteller, and somehow managed to make her laugh rather than annoy her. She was starting to wonder if he ever intended to make a move, though. Her hand had been lingering on his leg for an inordinate amount of time already and his gaze kept dipping to her lips but he wasn’t doing anything about it.

Instead, he seemed rather intend on getting to know her. Not used to picking someone up in a bar, if his blushes at the slightest innuendo were any indication. In the ages of hook-up apps, the bar scene had somewhat suffered. Or perhaps he just liked to pretend there was more to this than there was; some people had quirks like that.

Probably not up for a quickie in the bathroom, then.

Just as well, as the bar was trying its best to become a little more classy under new ownership and she didn’t exactly fancy getting kicked out. And he did give off that eager-to-please vibe which would be a shame to waste on a cramped space and however long it took for someone to come knocking.

She’d just arrived at the conclusion that there would be no harm in inviting him back to her apartment when the bartender called the last round anyway.

“Another scotch?”Kasius asked, not quite suppressing a little grimace at the mention of her favoured poison.

“You really don’t like scotch, huh?” She let her fingers slide a little higher up his leg.“It might just be the brand. I have the really good stuff back at mine, if you want to give that a try.”

“I’m afraid I don’t like any scotch,”he said apologetically.

Sinara shot him a disbelieving look, trying to figure out if he was subtly turning her down or genuinely so naive he thought she was actually asking him to hers for drinks.

“Well,”she said slowly,”There’s a lot of stuff you can try back at my place. You might find something you like.”

He flushed brightly, the pieces apparently clicking into place, and nodded hastily.“Sounds good.”

He slapped money down on the bar and got to his feet. Sinara absently noted that he’d about doubled a reasonable tip, then grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the street.

* * *

Sinara slid his jacket off her shoulders and hung it by the door as she gestured him into her home. He’d insisted on her wearing it once they’d stepped into the surprisingly cool nightair, which had been both sweet and utterly ridiculous, as he’d shivered more than her, but she’d just let him drape it across her shoulders anyway.

She left him in the living room and went to fetch two tumblers for the scotch. He was somehow very into the pretense that this wasn’t just about getting laid, actually asking her about the different scotches she had and picking one; she didn’t mind playing along, it was a fun sort of abnormality. Besides, it would give him some time to warm up again.

She didn’t particularly fancy the thought of cold hands against her skin.

“Lovely place,”Kasius commented when she returned.“I like the candles. Do you collect them?”

“Yeah.” She dropped down on the sofa next to him, close enough that they were almost touching.“Drink?”

She watched him take a sip, watched his nose crinkle up in disgust, and couldn’t help but laugh at his very forced smile.

“It’s fine if you hate it,”she told him.

He started to protest but she plucked the glass from his hand and set it aside, then set her own down, too.

“Aren’t you going to finish that?”he asked.“You don’t have to put it away on my behalf.”

“Kasius,”she said, barely managing to bite back more laughter,“I don’t give a shit about drinks right now. Asking you here for drinks is the polite version of ‘come over and fuck me’. You do know that, right?”

His throat worked as he swallowed hard, his blush deeper than she’d seen it all evening.“Of course I know that. I just don’t -” He waved his hand around vaguely.“- do this a lot.”

“I don’t either,”Sinara said. If he wanted to play it like that, they could play it like that. Though it was a horribly cliche thing to say, of course.

She shifted a little closer, leaning in so they were barely inches apart, giving him the opportunity to back away. Instead, he closed the gap between them, and she kissed him back hungrily.

There was nothing shy about him any longer once they had started, hands and lips everywhere, and soon they were both down to their underwear.

She was straddling him, grinding against him, his erection pressing against her just right as he kneaded her ass and sucked at her neck. It felt too good for her to even consider that he was probably leaving a mark, let alone telling him off for it.

“Do you have condoms?”he asked eventually, his voice wonderfully breathless.

She nodded, leaning over to the drawers next to the sofa without leaving his lap. He unhooked her bra as she rummaged for a condom, kissing and sucking at her breasts.

She found what she was looking for, shifting atop him again. His hands went to her hips to steady her as she scooted further back; once it was clear she had her balance one hand went between her legs instead.

Sinara moaned, momentarily distracted from her intention by his touch. Then she finally pushed the waistband of his boxers down, another soft moan escaping her at the sight of his cock, and the thought of it inside of her.

It took her two tries to open the condom wrapper, his thumb on her clit making it near impossible to concentrate, but then she got it open and rolled the condom down his length.

His eyes didn’t leave hers as she adjusted her position once more, as she reached between their bodies to guide his cock into her and sank down on him.

She kissed him, deep and slow, the way her hips were moving, too. And then his thumb was back against her clit, his other hand at her breast, and she was picking up a faster pace, groaning against his lips as he matched her movements with hard thrusts. She arched her back, the slightest shift of angle, his cock now hitting all the right spots as she rode him faster.

She faltered in her rhythm as she came, dropping her forehead against his, his hands on her hips as he thrust into her a few more times before he came as well. She stayed like that for a moment before moving away, careful to make sure the condom didn’t slip off.

She sat on the sofa next to him, not sure where to look, suddenly feeling rather awkward. There was a reason she didn’t make a habit of bringing people into her home. She cleared her throat, trying to sound casual.“Bathroom’s over there.”

* * *

By the time he returned without the condom, she’d slipped her shirt back on and was just fishing her phone out of her trousers.

Kasius apparently took the hint, picking up his own clothes and getting dressed.

“So,”Sinara said. Her voice sounded too cheery, somehow.“I’ve got an early day tomorrow.”

She inwardly cringed. Another utter cliche.

Kasius took it in stride.“Right. The garage. You’d mentioned that.”

She nodded, a little surprised that he’d been actually paying attention to the answers of the dozens of questions he’d asked back at the bar.

He looked at the door, then back to her, his smile a little uncertain.“Uhm, so - may I?”

He gestured to her phone and she unlocked it before handing it over, not really processing his question until he was already putting his number into her contacts.

“This was fun.” He handed the phone back. His smile was decidedly less wobbly now.“Call me, yeah?”

“Sure,”she said, as if they didn’t both know she would delete his number the minute she was alone again. They were really racking up the cliches now.

He kissed her, short and sweet, and then left.

 

She headed into the shower and then to bed, somehow forgetting all about deleting his number.

**Author's Note:**

> so there will propbably be a follow up story to this, just letting y'all know (because i have to hold myself accountable or i will not write it lmao)


End file.
